I Am Yours
by holchcatherine
Summary: this is why online dating and demons don't mix


The manor had been bustling with activity for the whole morning, and Sebastian had been struck with the feeling that something was wrong, or there was a secret, something he hadn't been told. He could handle simple human idiosyncrasies, but the keeping of secrets was something he had no time for. If there was something you couldn't tell everyone around you, then it was something you shouldn't know about in the first place, was Sebastian's opinion. So it went without saying that the apparent secret being kept between the servants was annoying the butler more than it should have been. And the looks the maid kept sneaking him - her cheeks reddened, her eyes wide with apprehension - we're not helping in the least. He may have been a centuries old demon with the patience of a saint, but even Sebastian had his limits.

After catching the earl's attendants laughing at something _again_ regarding him - and what the earl's reaction would be if he caught them - Sebastian wasted no time making his presence known. Opening the door to the kitchen, he cleared his throat and even tapped his gloved fingers on thick cherry-wood door. The attendants reacted in the way Sebastian had expected - Meyrin yelped and immediately fell over the ever present untied shoelace, and Baldroy's face turned the color of tomatoes - and he smiled, satisfied for the moment.

"Now that I have garnered your attention, may I ask-"

Sebastian could get no farther as a horrified shriek from upstairs cut him off. The butler immediately turned around, words sticking in his throat as he thought of the young earl. When had he ever heard him scream like that? It was worrisome to say the least, and the attendants probable mutiny suddenly seemed irrelevant. Running upstairs, he was greeted by Ciel, whose face was a pasty white as he glared into his butler's room.

 _What in the-?!_

A lanky woman was resting on his bed, a pair of pink cat ears sitting crooked amongst her tumbled blond tresses. A short dress that was supposed to represent a cat clung to her body. Her bright green eyes looked around lazily, then lighted on the shocked butler, excited. Sebastian felt like all the blood had rushed out of his body, making him lightheaded with disbelief and bitter anger at the thought that the _servants_ \- who he had picked on the blind hope they wouldn't betray him - had done this. We'll. Not all of them. Sebastian knew Finnian, their gardener, was innocent. No way would he do something as utterly _disgusting_ like this.

Sebastian clutched a hand over his mouth as he ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as wave after wave of disgust and nausea rolled through him, making him shiver and clutch at his suddenly constricting uniform. He knew exactly what she was there for, and what she had paid for. The mere thought of doing that with a woman - discounting all the times he had done that act for information, that was different - sickened Sebastian. There was only one person he would do that with and...no. He knew better than to go that far, to push the boundaries of butler and earl.

" _Darlingg_ ~!" The sickly sweet voice floated outside the door and Sebastian had to clap a hand over his mouth again as his stomach threatened to throw everything up. Schooling his features, he opened the door to reveal the blonde. "Why, ya jus left me hanging there! Come on!"

Sebastian spotted Ciel trying to push his way past the girl, his face contorted in revulsion. Thankfully, Ciel had grown about a foot or so in the past month.

Sebastian pulled the earl towards him, bringing them close. All the while, even when he sat Ciel down on the counter so he could look his butler in the eye, Sebastian kept his own eyes on the blond outside the door. Her nose was wrinkled and she was almost trembling in anger. Good, let her be mad.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the blond, Sebastian faced the earl, brushing away his eyepatch. Ciel was used to this, since he was the one who satisfied the demon every halloween night when the demon solstice hit. Before, the fire his butler's eyes had scared him, the sultry grin embarrassing him. But now, it excited him, and he was more than eager to play his part. Oh, if only he could do this in front of Elizabeth. Tell her to take a hint.

Their lips met, and Ciel's hands found their way up to the butler's face was he was pressed up against the mirror, feeling the smooth alabaster skin. He even went as far as to stretch his legs out and wrap them around his butler's as his eyes closed, shivers of excitement running through him and Sebastian with their bond.

 _Sebastian, I-_

 _I understand how you feel my lord._ Sebastian thought back, smiling softly through their kiss.

 _There will be plenty of time tonight…_

 _For you are mine…._

 _And I am yours…_


End file.
